


Meet Me Under The Spadian Clock Tree

by yourownally



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Cardverse!AU, Hetalia, Light Angst, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourownally/pseuds/yourownally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spades is on the brink of triggering a massive war with Clubs, King Jones only has his Jack to rely on as he leads his Kingdom through war. What if the Queen is found before the first attack is dealt? Will Spades be crushed by the opponent, or will the power of Three prevail in this time of grave danger and desperation? Eventual USUK! [Rating may go up in future chapters.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me Under The Spadian Clock Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, writing this chapter gave me a headache. I wanted to learn how to write fics without giving up on it halfway, and so I decided that this one will definitely be a challenge I am determined to complete! Note that I may not update regularly due to exams hahaha  
> Special thanks to my son Lan for giving me an idea to base this fic on!

Once upon a time, there lived a King, a Queen and a Jack. The King loved his Kingdom very much, and the only thing that was more important than his Kingdom was his Queen. The Queen was happy to be with the King, and she loved him with all of her heart. The Jack ruled next to the Royal Couple, and the lands flourished with wealth and prosperity. 

That was a story that Alfred F. Jones had listened to for almost all his life, from the beginning of his training as the Spadian Prince, to the last few days he had with his mother and father before the both of them passed on peacefully in their sleep. And oh, how he loved the wonderful tales that were told to him by his parents - the fantastic stories of how they managed to conquer everything that seemed to challenge their love. It was everything that Alfred had dreamed of and more, ruling the Kingdom next to the Queen and the Jack. It wasn't necessary that the King married the Queen, usually the relationship between the pair would be political and nothing more. Nonetheless, Alfred truly wanted to have something special with the one he ruled with, just like his parents had. Every night, the young blue eyed boy would stare at the Queen's Clock sitting next to the King's Watch until he was sent to bed by his parents, in which he would definitely rebel until the maids came in and whisked him off to his room. Every night as he stared at the ceiling he wondered: When will the day come where Alfred took the throne? When will the day come that he looked at his Queen with all the love in his heart? 

Most importantly, who was the one that will recieve the Queen's Clock rightfully? 

Alfred had dreams of taking a smaller pair of hands into his own, squeezing them tightly to assure his other half of his love and dedication. With those thoughts drifting in his mind, the young Alfred closed his eyes and lulled off to peaceful slumber. 

The day suddenly came where the Queen, Alfred's mother, fell gravely ill. Alfred's father, King Theodore, was distraught. His beloved was on her death bed and he could not do anything to stop it. The best quality of herbs, blends and potions couldn't help her to recover from the terminal illness that plagued her weakened frame. King Theodore was panicking. Never once in his time of rule had anyone seen him lose his calm and collected attitude. Slowly, over time, the King regain his silent and reserved demeanor - as if he had accepted the fact that his beloved wasn't going to survive this obstacle. The night before the Queen's passing, he stepped into his son's room and sat him down for a chat. 

"Son, your mother is in a very critical condition right now, as you know."

"Yes, father. I can see it with my own eyes."

"Ah, as sarcastic as ever, I see. You know, your mother always had a sarcastic retort to my words." The King gave a soft and sad smile, as if he knew that he wouldn't ever hear the bite of his Queen's sarcasm again. 

"Father, I have a favour to ask of you." Said the prince, noticing how the King's smile held a sad note of finality. Theodore looked to his son with a curious yet tired gaze. "Can you please tell me the story of how you and mother fell in love again?" A soft chuckle followed, and the King happily nodded.

"Once upon a time..."  


♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ 

Once upon a time, a King and Queen fell into eternal slumber in each other's arms. Their son was distraught with the sudden departure of his parents — his mother from a fatal illness, and his father from heartbreak. It had been years since Alfred had been sworn into power, and he didn't let his sadness and grief bring ruins to the Kingdom of Spades. His people were happy, his servants and loyal subjects were happy. Everything was almost exactly how he had dreamed everything would be, except for the fact that something was amiss in his life. No one else knew it more that King Jones himself that indeed, there was a hole in his life that needed filling. Every day of his life, the blue eyed King sat on his throne and stared at the door without a word as he waited and waited for this hole to be filled. To no avail, he would return to his quarters every day with the same thought floating in his mind.

The Queen hasn't been found yet. Somewhere out there was the last member of the Spadian Monarchy — destined to work with Alfred and their Jack, Wang Yao, to bring Spades to greater heights.

Four years it had been since the 54th Reign rose into power, and four years since the army and navy were ruled by a Queen. No doubt, Spades was a peaceful and harmonious land. But did it mean that the land was blessed with such liberty and freedom permanently? No. It didn't help that they were on the brink of war with the Kingdom of Clubs, and it definitely DIDN'T help one bit that the tension extended all the way back to the 32th Reign. Spades was currently in a dangerous position, and any one action could lead to the whole matter blowing up. The first thing that the King had decided was to find his Queen as soon as possible. "Find the 54th Queen and bring them back to the palace." The order was recieved by the Ace of Spades, a confident yet cocky young man by the name of Mathias Køhler hailing from the Danish County. "I will not return without the Queen, your highness. That, I swear upon my life." 

And true to his word, the Ace of Spades set off on his mission, only to return in 3 months' time.


End file.
